


Keeping A Secret Disagrees With You

by MikoNeko



Series: A SuperGay Christmas [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, Christmas, F/F, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange 2016, i think..., supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Kara is keeping more than one secret from her lover and a terrible fate befalls her as the consequences of her actions prevent the restoration of her powers, so she goes into hiding to protect the ones she loves only to lose her sense of self-worth and purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetakeover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetakeover/gifts).



> My first ever Secret Santa submission!! It's very snippet-like, jumping from one scene/time to another, so I'm a little nervous.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ChaoticDanvers. Happy holidays!

 

Fading in and out of consciousness was not how she imagined this day to have gone. She expected, or rather hoped, that things would have gone more smoothly, that there would be no complications and that the day would be a joyous occasion. But the way things were, because of her damn alien biology and no information of the scenario, she felt as though her life were draining away. It was by pure chance they managed to get her adoptive mother there on time, her sister unreachable but it was close enough. Comforting enough. Her grasp on the woman's hand was as tight as she could manage but feeble in comparison to her usual grip as another wave of pain shot through her aching body and she cried out.

The next wave was swifter, sooner and she felt certain she would die in that instant as her world went black and her senses shut down. She had never felt such pain in her life, not when exposed to Kryptonite, not when fighting the toughest of aliens, not in the darkest reaches of her dreams remembering her own heartache and the loss of those she couldn't save. At least now it was over.

–

“She's passed out,” Eliza informed the room as she untangled her fingers and set the young woman's hand by her side and moved around the bed.

“Stuck!” one of the doctors grunted at the foot of the bed. Eliza had pulled on gloves by that point and crouched down to investigate, hands deftly moving to assist. She glanced up at her daughter's face briefly before her hands took purchase around the cord and she lifted.

“Wait...” she murmured, feeling another cramp build. “Now,” Eliza said despite her hand beginning to ache from the pressure it had endured. When the baby slipped out, the entire room sighed in relief, Eliza removing her hand in order to hold the whimpering child.

When the umbilical cord was trimmed, Eliza moved toward the wash basin as the rest of the team cleaned her daughter up and checked her vitals. “Well aren't you a pretty little girl...” Eliza cooed as she gently washed the newborn. Placing the baby on the table, she immediately moved to check her heartbeat and lung process. Satisfied, Eliza swaddled the girl in a soft blue and red blanket, holding her to her chest as she moved to the bed.

“How is she?” Eliza asked in a soft voice.

“It's difficult to tell when she'll wake up. Her body basically shut down mid-labour and being Kryptonian, we have no way of comparing her circumstances. Who was the father?” the other doctor asked.

Eliza's face hardened and she shook her head. “I don't know,” she said in a tight voice brokering no disagreements. “I will take care of the baby and keep an eye on Kara if you're done,” she announced, moving a chair carefully to her daughter's side. Once Eliza was settled, she felt herself relax significantly, more so when the prying eyes of the medical team had left. She sighed. “Oh, Kara...feel better soon. Your baby is so beautiful...” Eliza said softly.

–

Having watched the whole ordeal from outside the medical bay, feigning work on her tablet, Lucy waited a decent few minutes after their departure sans one important individual before entering quietly. Her eyes widened at the drained look on Kara's face as she laid limp on the bed. If she was a less observant person, she would have thought she walked into a far more somber situation. Biting at her bottom lip for a moment in contemplation she soon moved to the opposite side of the bed from Eliza, making eye contact for a moment before turning toward Kara.

“Hey...” Lucy murmured, grasping Kara's hand as she took in the woman's soft features.

“She was a trooper,” Eliza commented quietly, the baby in her arm slowly being lulled to sleep by the slight rocking it was taking part in.

Lucy nodded absently, a pang of guilt settling in her gut at the absence of so many important persons in Kara's life at this crucial moment in time. Missing the glory of the newborn baby. The first Kryptonian-Human hybrid was nothing to blink at but Kara had insisted on being off the grid, not letting others know what was going on. Not even Clark. Those that knew were of the DEO and only those necessary in caring for Kara's condition. Alex and J'onn were currently on a mission out of country as unfortunate their timing could be.

“And the baby?” Lucy asked, not daring to look at the baby. She had briefly earlier, startled by the stark green in the squinting eyes she had spotted.

“She's as perfect and beautiful as can be,” Eliza said in a fond voice, bending her neck to place a chaste kiss to the baby's crown. “Would you like to—” Eliza's voice trailed off and Lucy shook her head while swiftly moving to exit the room.

–

It was several hours before Kara reawakened, stretching as she normally did in the mornings, a sharp hiss of a groan when she felt muscles that never ache before tighten from their coils. Her hands drifted down to her stomach for a moment when she felt the receding bump that had made room for her—Kara sat up straight on the bed, eyes closed in momentary pain at the sudden movement. Where was...

Kara's breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the little crib that had been brought into her room, the small body sprawled out on the soft padding. Slowly, she crept out of her bed, wincing now and then at the still there pain coursing through her body but the desire to see her child superseded that concern. She took note of Eliza curled on a cot in the corner as she moved toward the crib and leaned over to take in her child's soft features as they rested.

She checked the tag when her mind kept throwing out gender neutral pronouns, unable to wait any longer to determine she had...a daughter, the tag informed her: “Baby Girl Danvers”. Tears sprang to Kara's eyes, fingers twitching to pick up and cuddle her baby girl but fear lancing through her at waking her now, or holding her inappropriately. She did reach out and run a finger over the baby's cheek, a gasp falling from her mouth at how impossible soft she was.

“Her eyes are the most brilliant green, sweetie,” came the sleep-roughened voice of Eliza from Kara's right. Kara smiled, turning to face her adoptive mother.

“Eliza,” she whispered, falling into the hug easily, suddenly feeling her strength leave her legs. “I can't believe it,” she added as Eliza moved them to the edge of Kara's bed and they sat down.

“You were wonderful,” Eliza complimented. “And she's beautiful,” she said, rubbing Kara's back soothingly. “How do you feel?”

“Overwhelmed,” Kara replied easily with a broken chuckle. “I ache everywhere, and my heart feels so full it will explode,” she admitted, pulling back to look at her child once more.

Eliza smiled softly before extracting herself from Kara and moving to pull the crib closer. “We had to give her some formula before she fell asleep because you were still passed out. We'll try breast feeding next time she wakes up, but for now she needs to rest. You both had a hectic day,” Eliza said, brushing a strand of hair behind Kara's ear. “I've already texted your sister and J'onn, by the way. They're pissed they missed it and promise to be home soon,” she added.

“I'm glad,” Kara said before yawning. “I want to keep watching her...” she said.

“I know, sweetie,” Eliza responded. “But you need to rest and heal up. Do you have a name yet?”

Kara's face softened further if possible. “Without yet seeing her eyes, I know that Kairi will be the perfect name,” she revealed. She sighed before sliding off the bed and moving to crawl into it once more. Eliza rolled the crib around to the side so Kara could fall asleep watching her girl.

“That's a lovely name,” Eliza said, unable to resist tucking Kara in and sitting with her until she fell asleep, body finally relaxing fully.

–

It had been a full month since Kairi's birth and Kara's powers still hadn't returned. She moved around the DEO bunker with relative ease, but her complexion was paler and she seemed significantly more human than normal, worrying the doctors. It was very strange, but Kara had admitted to caring less about her state of health than her child's.

Only when Vasquez mentioned Kara's extended non specific leave of absence in the second month did Kara start worrying about her job. Claiming a family situation in a new email to human resources, Kara also began to craft a job position for the online magazine so she could still work without technically being present at CatCo. It was difficult for her to make that decision as she loved working there, seeing her coworkers and friends, going to Cat when things became too hard or she needed advice, but it was necessary in protecting both herself and Kairi.

Kara was...scared would be the wrong term, but nervous about being exposed outside the DEO without her powers and terrified that she wouldn't be able to protect her baby from an attack, human or otherwise. It had been months since Supergirl disappeared from the media's eye, Kara refusing J'onn's help in keeping up a facade, but that didn't necessarily mean the delinquent aliens believed her gone for good. There was a slight possibility that they were teaming up, doing research on who Supergirl may be, though Alex had assured her that the friends who did suspect her secret had been checked in with.

It was with that reassurance that Kara decided to move back to Midvale into Eliza's home to raise Kairi and recuperate under the careful watch of her adoptive mother. When she arrived, Kairi secure in the car seat, placed delicately on the ground, Kara fell into Eliza's waiting arms.

“I didn't know what else to do,” she whimpered, body shaking with silent sobs, fearful of awakening her child. Alex came up beside her, suitcase in hand, rubbing soothing circles on Kara's back while sharing a look with her mother.

“It's alright, sweetheart. We'll try to figure this out together,” Eliza promised, smiling weakly back at Alex.

“I'll go get things settled, bring my cute niece with me,” Alex cooed softly, collecting the carrier and moving toward Kara's old bedroom.

Pulling back to gaze into Kara's eyes, Eliza cocked her head to one side. “Nothing's been working? The sunlamps at full power, adrenaline shock?” she queried, deciding to focus for the moment on the problem in order to solve it, to center Kara.

“Nothing. I watched Alex on a strike team be impaled by a Goron's tail and my powers stayed locked away. J'onn had to forcibly drag me away from the command center so everyone else could assist the team...” Kara said, bowing her head in shame. “And I can't...I can't protect Kai—ri,” her voice cracked on the name, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey...it's not the end of the world. Alex taught you to fight without powers, you're just as capable as any young woman with self defense under their belt,” Eliza said in a firm voice, refraining from mentioning the concern if it was discovered who Kara really was. That was the true fear amongst their little space family. Which is why Kara was here, working remotely at CatCo and officially off superhero duty. Eliza knew the time away would be beneficial in Kairi's formative months and years though, help their bond grow stronger, allow Kara time to grow as a mother and get used to that added responsibility.

Kara gave a watery smile that didn't reach her eyes before hugging Eliza again, not even slightly concerned with holding on too tightly. “I think J'onn is going to assign a DEO agent to hang out here to keep an eye on Kairi and I. I suggested Lucy if you don't mind...” Kara trailed off.

“Not at all. I think having one of your friends here will be good for you. Is she...alright?” Eliza asked. “She seemed off when Kairi was born, when I asked her if she wanted to hold her.”

Brows furrowed, Kara shrugged. “I don't know. I think she was overwhelmed maybe. I'll make sure staying here won't be an issue,” Kara promised, silently hoping Lucy was feeling well and things weren't strange between them.

“Someone is missing their mommy,” Alex's voice sounded from the stairwell, a gurgling baby cradled against her chest. Kara grinned, reaching out to transfer Kairi only to be cut off by Eliza.

“Nope, grandma first,” Eliza said, expertly holding the baby and peering into her face. “Who's the cutest little Danvers?” she cooed, brushing her nose lightly against Kairi's drawing forth a soft giggle.

“Guess I've lost that title forever,” Kara quipped, leaning into Alex when the redhead joined her side.

“Definitely,” Alex agreed, squeezing Kara's waist in their side hug. Taking a moment to study her sister as she was busy watching Eliza and Kairi, Alex noted how Kara's complexion remained paler than usual, her cheeks more sullen as though she wasn't eating quite enough—a lie, if ever Alex knew one because even with a human's capacity for food, Kara maintained a healthy consumption—and her eyes only occasionally shone bright blue nowadays. It was very strange but she had multiple tests running back at the base, continually consulted the Alura AI, and was very nearly working around the clock to solve Kara's power outage.

She silently hoped that these weren't signs of a worse condition.

–

She would be lying if she said not a single communique with Cat hurt. Kara craved that interaction, now more than she ever did but fear gripped her every time she was tempted to text her, call her, even emailing her was nerve-wracking. She justified it was best for everyone that she lay low on the radar and pretend to seep into the woodwork around as any normal human would. Kara threw herself into caring for and raising Kairi, being a supportive sister, and writing still. She even put in a little time painting once more, sharing the space with her daughter who quickly became entranced by the bright windows, splashy colors and enjoyable feel of paint on her fingers. Kara was quick enough to ensure those fingers never neared her face, however.

And Kairi grew and grew, Eliza monitoring the Kryptonian-Human hybrid with a scientist's eye, comparing it to the journal Clark's mother copied for her of his youth. She was beginning to develop powers far sooner than Clark had, causing Eliza to think of Kara's seemingly stronger genes due to arriving on Earth as a teen versus baby Clark.

When Kara found Kairi floating above Eliza's lap, spinning slowly in circles, she squealed in delight and came over to nuzzle the baby, pride evident in her tone. It was adorable watching the pair bond, despite the sadness in Kara's eyes, despite the fact she had yet still to regain her powers. They had made no significant advances in research either, though Eliza was surprised to hear Alex had supposedly made a new friend due to the constant chatter about how poor a pool player she was and how well they worked on cases together. It was pleasant and endearing hearing her eldest discuss her personal life versus her work and experiments.

In fact...

Eliza moved toward the entrance of the kitchen, peering around into the living room where Kara and Lucy were seated, heads leaning together as they talked conspiratorially.

“I don't know, Lucy. It's very suspicious. Alex doesn't really _make_ friends. I mean, I'm happy for her but it's strange, you know?” Kara said, now able to feed Kairi without consistent eye contact.

“Hm...” Lucy began, putting on a show of contemplation. “Maybe...do you think...maybe Alex likes Maggie,” her eyes lit up with the prospect.

“Well, yeah of course she likes her. They wouldn't spend time together if not.”

“No, Kara. I mean...like like. Like...a crush,” Lucy said, resting her hand on Kara's shoulder.

Kara pulled back from Lucy to better view her face as her own was scrunched up in confusion and curiosity. When she relaxed and realization dawned, her mouth gaped. “Oh my... Rao, you might be right!” she exclaimed happily, grin breaking across her features. “Alex has a crush!” she said, squirming in her seat with excitement.

Eliza smiled as the pair continued to lament over not knowing more about this Detective Sawyer character, about wishing they were back in National City to hear things first hand from Alex, help her on this new journey. Jeremiah and Eliza always had a sneaking suspicion that Alex didn't like boys, but she went along with the date requests she received and played along. Eliza could easily guess the thought hadn't crossed Alex's mind until now. She was always hyper-focused on school, on Kara, and now her job and fixing Kara's powers that she simply hadn't the time to discover herself properly. But with Kara not pulling double duty as Supergirl...Alex was learning something new about herself. And hopefully they would all meet Maggie soon.

–

Maggie did join them for Thanksgiving in Midvale, Lucy relinquishing her post to Alex so she could visit with her sister in Metropolis, sent with well wishes from the Danvers for Clark and the ever open invitation to visit. Eliza noted that there was a sliver of sadness in Alex's eyes and the occasional twitch with a particular word choice on Maggie's part, something she figured might have had to do with a rocky start and the sudden appearance of her eldest daughter some weeks previous. She had come home, acted distant and vague with Eliza and hid away in her or Kara's room with Kairi, but whatever that sadness was, she could also see it disappearing slowly and surely. She hoped Alex would let her know what had happened between her and the detective.

Alex stood up from the table, wine glass in one hand as the other steadied herself with the wood. “There are so many things that I'm thankful for and—uhm—I—I'm honestly...I—I don't think I've ever really felt this much like myself than righ—than right now. So there's a...reason for that. And that reason...well,” Alex stumbled through her words, a few slurred as she waved her glass around so much the liquid would have sloshed out if it had been more full. Kara and Maggie looked on sympathetically, Eliza carefully schooling her face to display open curiosity and love, hoping Alex would tell her. “I'm...” she said lamely, biting her bottom lip. “Maggie's my girlfriend,” Alex decided to say instead of the g-word, sitting down abruptly to stare at her plate of food while her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Smiling Eliza took a sip of her own wine before replying, noticing Maggie reach for Alex's free hand to intertwine their fingers soothingly. “I know, sweetie,” she said, drawing the couple's wide eyes to her.

“You...what?” Alex asked.

“For months all you ever spoke about was this detective who crashed your crime scene, showed you the refugee side of aliens on Earth, your shared love of leather and bikes, and how horrible she was at pool,” Eliza explained calmly, throwing a wink in Maggie's direction. “How could I not know you were smitten with her?” she asked rhetorically.

“Smitten, smitten!” came the squealed excitement from the toddler to Eliza's right.

“Yes, that's right, Kairi. Aunt Alex is smitten,” Eliza said with a wide grin before tickling Kairi's sides, giggles erupting from the baby. When she looked back up, Alex looked abashed, her cheeks a far more suitable pink now. Maggie lifted a hand and softly raised Alex's head to catch her eye before giving her a quick kiss. Eliza found it incredible how quickly Alex melted into the kiss, so unlike those she had witnessed on her front porch when she was a teenager. This was right. Finally.

Now if only Kara would find the same happiness again. There had been a brief period after Myriad that she was ecstatic and giddy, but after she discovered she was pregnant she became distant from her friends, seemingly avoiding whomever was Kairi's other parent. Kara had assured her and Alex that it was consensual and they were seeing one another but that she shouldn't have gotten pregnant and to preserve that friendship (of which Eliza has heard nothing of since Kara came to live with her) Kara had pulled away. Lies never suited Kara, but she was adamant in protecting the other person (because, yes Eliza suspected it was a woman, hence Kara's surprise at the circumstances of her pregnancy, but her scientific mind insisted keeping a gender neutral reference).

It was a shame that Kairi wouldn't know this other person, coming upon six months of age, far more advance than any human child and certainly developing a Kryptonian's proclivity for buffet style food intake and talking already. Eliza tried to hint and push Kara to reach out but this was her life, her daughter's life and those decisions have to be her own. Though she was more than certain that reaching out to Kairi's other parent would solve the sadness Kara carried around with her. And maybe...her powers too...

Eliza made a mental note to craft some questions for the Alura AI for when Alex returned to National City.

–

The following week, Kara was attempting to write her latest entry for the online magazine, Lucy by her side playing absentmindedly with Kairi. Groaning, Kara closed the laptop and rubbed her temples. “I never knew how frustrating and painful headaches could be,” she grumbled.

Lucy chuckled. “They are a nuisance. Kara...” she trailed off, eyes drifting toward the baby in her lap, instantly captivated by those green eyes. “Are you okay? You seem lonely,” she said, concern lacing her tone.

“Lonely...” Kairi whispered under her breath, head tilted to one side as she observed Lucy.

Kara sighed, bowing her head and fiddling with her hands. “I don't...I don't feel like myself. Like I'm a shell of a person, Lucy and that something is missing. I couldn't...I could  _not_ be happier that Kairi's in my life but something else just feels...inherently wrong, missing. Like it's in my bones,” Kara explained, reaching over to smooth some of Kairi's wispy blonde hair from her face. She smiled softly when their eyes met.

“Something...or someone?”

“What do you mean?”

“Kara...we've been hiding the fact you got pregnant, that your powers are blown, that you're hiding out here with Kairi to...everyone in your life. If you weren't listed as an employee at CatCo, Winn and James would think you dead. Everyone's essentially forgotten about Supergirl at this point too, suspecting she's kicked the bucket,” Lucy explained in a kind voice. “Your entire life changed and you don't think that it has something to do with your mood?”

Kara took a few moments to ponder Lucy's question, recalling soft lips against her own, something she hadn't allowed herself the luxury of for many weeks; it was too painful knowing she was right there and being so far away, protecting her. “I...I guess you're right...” she trailed off, tears pricking at her eyes.

“I know you're doing this to protect everyone but it's very likely the aliens pitted against you have given up and moved on. You can come back to National City and pick up your life again. We'll keep...working on restoring your powers,” Lucy said.

“It's been six months!” Kara couldn't help but ground out through grit teeth. It was a sensitive subject made worse by each passing day, knowing what she could do, or used to be able to do yet being unable. She missed flying amongst the clouds, listening to the soothing sounds of the city, no matter how overwhelming it could be at times, and she missed helping those in need.

Lucy turned to face Kara, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder. “I know...” she murmured, sympathy evident in her eyes.

“No more lies, please, I can't take it anymore,” Kara said, finally making eye contact with Lucy, tears slipping down her pale cheeks. “I miss everyone, everything...I can't...I just can't, Luce,” her breath hitched as she swallowed the cry bubbling at the surface. Lucy wrapped her free arm around Kara's shoulders and pulled her in for as tight a hug as she could manage while cradling Kairi still.

It was several long moments of sobs before Kara's breathing shuddered and the noise subsided altogether, her hands remaining tightly wound in Lucy's shirt.

“Mama?”

“Hey, baby...” Kara gulped, pulling from Lucy to press a kiss to Kairi's forehead. “I'm okay...I will be okay,” she promised. “I know what I need to do,” Kara informed Lucy.

–

Though she knew what she needed to do, it didn't make matters easier, fear gripping her every time her finger hovered over that oft used number in her phone. And every time she chickened out and set the phone on her bedside table and forced herself to sleep. A week away from Christmas, Kara was tossing and turning without sleep taking her body, so she grabbed her phone, checked on Kairi and slipped out onto the roof overhanging the front porch.

She stared at the stars for a while, hoping they would relax her enough for rest to come as they did in her youth. That was another thing Kara missed with her powers depleted; staring through the building to view the stars beyond. Though she felt more at peace in the brisk Midvale night, looking up into the great unknown, Kara wasn't soothed enough.

Before she could second-guess herself, she hit dial on the number she was debating calling for several weeks now. Holding the phone to her ear she listened as it rang once, twice—god, this was a horrible idea—thrice—she should hang up—

“What the hell, Kara?! Do you know what time it is?”

Kara exhaled sharply, unprepared for the shock to her system of hearing that staccato voice over the line. “Cat,” she said breathily.

Cat sighed on the other end. “Kara...why have you called me in the middle of the night after  _months_ of no contact outside of...three emails?” her voice was taut, angry but laced with concern.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered, feeling the beginnings of a hiccuping cry in her body. “I...I couldn't...I...”

“Breathe,” Cat murmured soothingly. “Take a deep breath and try that again,” she said, ever the patient one even after Kara abandoned her. Them.

She did just that, once again reminded how unworthy she was of Cat's affection and solidifying how right her decision had been after Kairi was born. But she started this call and it needed to conclude. Kara decided to start with the basics, even if phones could be tapped and listened into, “Cat, I'm...I'm Supergirl. Or was...”

The chuckle Kara heard was unexpected and drew her brows together. “I know, Kara,” Cat scoffed and Kara imagine her shaking her head as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Good...that will make...the rest easier. Hopefully,” Kara said, gripping the phone tighter to hold her resolve and not devolve into whispers and mutters.

There was a pause before Cat inhaled and asked, “'The rest'?”

Kara closed her eyes momentarily. “I know what I did was wrong, leaving you the way I did, and please believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt you, but if you give me a chance to explain in person, I will understand if you want me to stay away for good,” she said as calmly as she could, despite how rapidly her heart was beating in her chest. Kara wouldn't be surprised if Cat kept her at an arm's length, pushed her away as she already did and want nothing more to do with her. Though, Cat had been pretty accommodating in regards to her job at CatCo.

“Kara...”

She waited.

“I've missed you.” It was said in such a defeated, broken tone, causing Kara's heart to twinge in the worst ways, knowing she was the cause of that pain. How could she ever make it up to Cat now?

“I missed you too,” Kara whispered, biting her lip while tears ran hot down her chilled face. “Come to Midvale for Christmas?” she asked. “Meet my human family? Let me right my wrongs? Explain my absence.”

Assuming it to be an autonomic response, Kara heard Cat huff out a laugh or two before she breathed in deeply. “Yes, I will be there. Christmas Eve I'll fly in. Carter's with his father this year anyways, so...” Cat trailed off, that twinge of sadness in her tone worrying Kara further.

“Thank you, Cat,” Kara whispered.

“Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight.”

–

“Kara, to quote your first favorite version of Emily Blunt: you have _got_ to calm down.”

“How can I do that, Alex, when Cat is being picked up at the airport this instant by Lucy? Alex, I can't do this!” Kara exclaimed, plopping down onto the couch beside her sister who angled herself in avoidance of a stray hand accidentally slapping the toddler in her lap.

Alex ran a hand down her face briefly, catching Maggie's eye. She quirked a brow, smiling sheepishly. Maggie smiled back encouragingly, rising from the chair to peck Alex's cheek and collect Kairi. “Hey, pretty girl. Can I hold you for a moment?” she queried, relishing in the slight flush on Alex's face. “You're adorable,” Maggie told Alex before heading back to the chair with Kairi.

Blush deepening for a moment, Alex then shook her head to focus on her sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “I know it's scary, but everything will turn out alright. If there is one thing I've learned about Cat Grant from your needling that she isn't the worst human being on earth—because quite frankly my money's on Douchewell Lord—” Alex said, pausing a moment as a shiver ran down her spine. Maggie's brows raised in questioning and Alex shook her head, planning to explain later. “—is that she is, in fact, a compassionate, understanding woman. And I'm fairly certain she cares a great deal about you, Kara. Well, who couldn't? You're a ray of sunshine in huggable humanoid form,” she said, squeezing her sister tighter.

“Oh, Alex...” Kara murmured, clinging to Alex, burying her head in her shoulder. “You're the best big sister ever,” she complimented, pulling back with watery eyes.

Alex brushed a strand of hair behind Kara's ear. “Easy when I've you for a sister,” she deflected, eye darting toward the window where her mother had drifted toward. “You've got this,” Alex promised fiercely, a determined look in her eyes. Kara gulped visibly and nodded once firmly, trying to draw strength from Alex's adamancy.

“They're here,” Eliza announced, moving away from the door to stand near Maggie's chair and observe from a respectable distance. The hand dangling by the arm of the chair was quickly seized by her granddaughter and she smiled, turning to lift the child into her arms and bounce her softly. “You'll love her,” she whispered in Kairi's ear.

Kara released a shuddering breath as they heard the door begin to open and Lucy strode in with Cat's heavier bag and set it near the stairs before collecting the one Cat had and placing it there as well. “It's beginning to snow lightly,” Lucy informed the household. “Roads are still fine but we don't need to leave the house until after Christmas,” she added, glancing between Cat and Kara who were staring at one another in rapt silence. Quietly, she moved to sit on Alex's other side, pretending to not watch the scene unfold.

Slowly, Kara rose from the couch and crossed the distance to Cat, pausing in front of her to ask permission before enveloping her in a tight hug. Cat sighed, gripping at Kara's shoulder blades, breathing in the woman's scent. 

When she pulled back Cat's head tilted to the side and her lips were pursed. “Where's your strength?” she asked.

Kara gulped, looking down at the ground in embarrassment as she kicked the floor absently with her toe. “I...I've lost my powers. They haven't come back. It's been six months,” she said. Cat's hands raised to cup her cheeks.

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Cat said, eyes softening in sympathy.

“No, you shouldn't be apologizing. That's my job, that's the reason for your visit, that's--”

“Mama?”

Side-stepping Kara to peer into the rest of the living room and it's occupants, Cat's face grew contemplative. She spied the toddler first, far more still than average for a child her size, blonde hair and striking green eyes that captivated her for a moment. Cat recognized the woman holding the child, Kara's adoptive mother, Eliza and Alex across from her with that brilliant red hair more wavy than usual. Lucy seated beside her. And the Latina in the chair looked familiar but she couldn't recall the name immediately.

“Mama,” Kairi said in a stern voice, all but demanding Kara's attention. Kara turned around and walked over to her daughter, transferred into her arms and cradled against her chest.

Fear gripped Kara with her back to Cat now and she immediately took refuge in Eliza's supportive face. Turning she endeavored to keep her face neutral, voice surprisingly even, “Cat, this is my...our daughter Kairi.”

Cat was frozen on the spot, face devoid of any and all emotion as she processed the information, her brain working a mile a second, trying to look at the situation from all angles. How was this possible, why did this happen, was it a ruse, a lie to...no, Kara was many things but a gold-digger was not one of them; she would live in the streets before devolving to treachery of that sort of deception. But...how? Her eyes darted to the toddler in Kara's arms, a twinge of understanding crossing her features as she realized why those green eyes caught her attention so easily earlier. It was like looking in a mirror, one of the most prominent and characteristic traits about her own body. Those eyes...were hers.

James' eyes were brown, the IT Hobbit's blue and though Lucy was a viable possibility if what Kara insinuated is true with her Kryptonian biology, it was unlikely due to how bright these toddler's eyes were, the same right swirl to her eyes.

Feeling herself swoon and get light headed, Cat moved to the closest table, steadying herself with a hand on its surface. “I need a drink,” she murmured. Later she would realize that Alex moved swiftly from her seat to collect a drink as Lucy led Cat to sit on the couch, a pillow clutched tightly in her lap in a decidedly needed moment of weakness. “Thank you,” she said absently when Alex pushed the glass into her hands, ensuring the grip was sure before moving aside. Cat took a long sip of the surprisingly rich bourbon before sighing heavily. “So you're saying...that Supergirl over there...and I, a mere female human...procreated?” Cat asked, choosing her words carefully and speaking slowly.

“We didn't know this was possible either,” Alex chimed in, scientific side kicking into gear. 

“If you need confirmation and are willing to do a swab test, I can run a maternity test against Kairi's genetics,” Eliza offered calmly, allowing Cat distance despite her urge to sit by the woman and rest her hand on her shoulder. Unfortunately, she didn't know the woman well enough to be that comforting and supportive. Maybe later she would allow it.

Cat shook her head for several moments. “No I...no, I know. I feel it in my bones,” she said, unable to resist rolling her eyes at the cliche. “Something's felt of for months now and suddenly being here it's as though it's where I belong. That something missing has...” Cat mused, looking up at Kara with knit brows.

Eliza smothered a grin as she looked down at the ground. “I had a theory about that actually, Cat,” she admitted, causing both her and Kara to look at her confused. She looked at Kara, hand alighting to her cheek as she rubbed it lightly. “Your complexion is brightening, sweetie, your eyes not as dull anymore,” Eliza said with a smile.

“What does that mean?” Kara asked, readjusting Kairi into a more comfortable position. Despite the tense situation, the toddler was on the fast track to snoozing in her mother's arms, missing the fact her other parent was introduced to her several moments previous.

Glancing at Alex now seated on the arm of Maggie's chair, Eliza deferred to her child. “Kara we think...you've bonded with Cat on a...molecular level. Or perhaps a spiritual level, but there's not much information from the AI about Rao so we aren't sure there,” Alex explained. “You already had such intense feelings for Cat before you became pregnant and I'm mostly certain they came into play in Kairi's creation but because of those feelings or because of Kairi...you're now connected intimately with Cat. We believe your powers are tied to her and being away from her prevented their return,” she said.

“You're already showing signs of recovery...” Eliza murmured, wrapping a secure arm around Kara's shoulders, seeing the younger woman swooning with a bit of overload. Casting a quick glance at Alex who stood and collected Kairi, Eliza then moved Kara to the same couch Cat was seated on.

“Wow...” Kara breathed out, eyes wide in shock, arms wrapping around her middle as she processed the information much like Cat had when introduced to their child. “I...I I...”

“Shh...” Eliza said, rubbing circles on Kara's back, far too practiced in comforting Kara through a sensory overload.

The room was silent for several drawn out moments and when Kara's eyes refocused she saw Cat had vacated her spot and was kneeling by Maggie's chair gazing at Kairi in Alex's arms. “Hey beautiful,” she whispered, running a soft hand across Kairi's head and down her chubby cheek. Slowly, Alex relinquished the toddler into Cat's eager arms.

Cat sighed heavily, still trying to get used to this new reality. She was a mother for a third time over now. How would she explain to her sons? To Adam...oh god. But....she turned to look at Kara...it was worth it. Cat reached out a hand for Kara, smiling when their fingers entwined and she led them to the front porch to sit on the swing she saw upon her arrival.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Cat asked when they were settled on the swing, Kara's arms draped over her shoulder.

“My powers hadn't returned, I was afraid that Kairi, you, or Carter would be singled out by an enemy, especially if they figured out my identity,” Kara said, unable to lie any longer. She promised to explain and explain she would.

“Kara...she's my daughter too. I had a right to know the moment you knew you were pregnant and with my child,” was the firm reply, eye contact avoided as Cat felt disappointment and tears well in them.

“I'm sorry,” Kara whispered, biting her cheek to stop the onslaught of sobs she wished to release. “I was so scared. For everyone,” she admitted in a small voice.

Cat finally looked at Kara, shaking her head. “You silly, brave hero...” she scoffed lightly, leaning closer to catch Kara's gaze. Then she pressed her lips to Kara's in the softest kiss ever, pouring into all of the fear and sadness from the previous months, the joy at discovering Kara was alive and that she had another child, the hope for a happy future with the two Kryptonians, the  _love_ she so obviously harbored for Kara. That was the single most important thing she needed to impart. “I love you,” she whispered when the kiss broke.

Kara's breath hitched, eyes snapping open. Was this what happiness looked like? Curled up with the woman she loved, cradling their child? Could they do this? Together? Considering the brilliant team they had made in the past, there was no doubt in Kara's mind that she and Cat worked better together. Why had she ever thought she go it alone, parenting a super powered child essentially by herself. It was then she cried, quietly, in relief, resting her head on Cat's shoulders, fingers twitching to hold something but Kara knew her strength was returning.

“I love you so much, Cat...” Kara hiccuped when she regained the ability to speak. “Can we try this? El Mayara, stronger together?”

“I wouldn't dream it any other way, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: “no more lies, please, I can't take it anymore”
> 
> This got crazy out of hand so I hope it makes sense, flows smoothly enough.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at kuromikoneko if you want to come check out my crazy blog, talk to me about fic, or throw me prompts. They help kickstart my writing muse!


End file.
